


Dagobah

by orphan_account



Series: Jedi Love (SpiderWidow trilogy) [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, Gray Jedi, Jedi, Jedi Peter Parker, Peter Parker is 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Confronting fear is the destiny of the Jedi, it's Peter's turn.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Jedi Love (SpiderWidow trilogy) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735051
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Dagobah

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, here is the newest part of the series.
> 
> I know I said there would be smutty Wanda/Peter but decided to go with this.

Natasha tracked the Avenger to a spaceport on Naboo, making sure her own ship was secure she made her way towards the Avenger where Peter, Steve and Bucky were loading crates onto the ship and into the cargo hold, they had taken a job to go to Mustafar to scavenge old battle and destroyer droids that were stored in an abandoned separatist base, Peter though had one stop to make… Dagobah.

Something had been calling him there in his sleep, Peter looked and saw Natasha walking towards him with a smile “Hi” she greeted, wearing black pants, shirt and black leather jacket.

Peter’s cheeks heated up as he gazed at her with his mouth hanging open “Uh… well… um… Hi” he squeaked nervously making Natasha giggle, the young man before her didn’t seem like a Sith Lord, but then could she really question Carol’s information.

Steve made his way down the ramp “Can I help you?” he asked as he joined Natasha and Peter at the bottom of the ramp.

Natasha smiled at him “I hear you need an extra on your crew, I would very much like to sign up” she said.

Peter perked up and smiled as Steve chuckled at Peter’s reaction, looking to Peter; Steve motioned to the last crate “Get the last crate loaded up and check the couplings” he said before looking to Natasha, Peter left them to talk and loaded the last crate onto the ship before heading to his room.

As he stood outside his quarters he saw Natasha walking by, offering a smile he turned and made his way inside.

His smile caused Natasha’s insides to flutter, was this young man really a Sith?

She needed to know for sure.

Dagobah:

Later that day the Avenger landed on the planet Dagobah, making his way down the ramp Peter looked to Natasha, Bucky and Steve before nodding his head “I’ll be right back” he vowed before making his way through the murky swamp Peter journeyed deeper into the quagmire, looking at the trees carefully as he made his way deeper before coming to a stop when he saw a hut.

Looking curious Peter slowly made his way towards the hut, lowering himself down and peering inside Peter heard an all too familiar voice “Come on in, why don’t you”

Peter smiled as she made his way inside, there was the last surviving Jedi… Master Yoda.

Yoda turned to Peter and smiled “Waited for you, I have hmm” he said, with his cane he made his way towards the port.

Peter looked curious “You were expecting me?” he asked as he watched Yoda.

“Surprised, questions you have?” Yoda asked he turned to Peter.

Peter lowered himself to his knee, looking at Yoda curiously Peter nodded his head “Master Yoda… I need to know, what happened that day 2 years ago?” he asked.

Yoda lowered his head and sighed heavily; guilt haunting him still as he remembered the events of that day “Betrayed we were, the clones turned on us all”

“Have all the Jedi fallen?” Peter asked as he looked at Master Yoda.

“No, survivors there are” Yoda replied “Ahsoka, Kenobi, Kanan, Cere Junda, Cal Kestis”

“What about Skywalker?” Peter asked, the Jedi once believed he was the chosen one and would banish the Sith.

Sadness enveloped Yoda again “To the Dark Side, he fell” he revealed before turning to Peter “Attack on the temple, he led”

Peter closed his eyes and bowed his head “Master Yoda, why am I here?” he asked as he looked at the Jedi Master.

“Follow behind me, you must… for I will take you there” Yoda made his way outside into the rain as Peter followed, together they made their way deeper into the woods before coming to a stop at the entrance of a cave, Yoda turned to him “The Dark side, you must face” he said as he pointed to the entrance “You’re regret, guilt, anger, sorrow; buried it well you have, now you must confront it”

Looking to Peter looked at the cave and felt a sudden chill run through him, looking at Yoda he nodded his head before making his way into the cave, Yoda stood outside the cave entrance alone and watched as Peter made his way inside “Only pain you will find, confront it you must” he said before making his way over to the nearby log and sat down on it.

Peter pushed the webbing path and made his way deeper into the cave, Peter the lightsaber hilt from his belt and made his way deeper through the cave system until he reached the central chamber, voices rang out through the caves.

_‘You were my brother Anakin!”_

_‘Love won’t save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that’_

_‘Ani? My goodness, you’ve grown!’_

_‘It’s over Anakin! I have the high ground!’_

_‘It’s only natural. He cut off your arm, and you wanted revenge’_

_‘From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!”_

_‘I have waited a long time for this loment, my little green friend._

The voices fell silent as Peter stood alone in the central chamber, he heard movement behind him and he turned around only to find himself back in the hanger bay of Umbaran Airbase and standing meters from him was Wanda, using the force to stack boxes and behind her was a squad of clone troopers.

Peter watched in horror as the clones picked up their guns and aimed at Wanda, turning around Wanda looked before they gunned her down, Peter closed his eyes unable to watch her getting gunned down, her ghostly voice haunting him “You could have saved me” she whispered as he found himself back in the cave.

Letting a tear fall Peter nodded his head, the sound of movement came again and a sinister chuckling, turning around Peter watched as a figure wearing black robes and a cape made his way into the cave, the red lightsaber a light and humming as the figure got closer, it wasn’t until the figure stepped under the light that Peter saw who it was.

Standing before him… was himself but his eyes were yellow.

It was his dark side.

Peter gripped his lightsaber hilt tight, the green blade erupting from the hilt and humming, Dark side Peter chuckled as he circled Peter slowly before the 2 launched at one another, the clashing of the lightsabers echoed through the cave system, Dark side Peter jumped onto the stone wall of the cave and launched over Peter, there was a brief crackle of their lightsabers colliding.

The 2 continued to battle, Dark side Peter locked their blade “I am the inevitable, I am you’re future” he taunted.

Ignoring the dark side of himself Peter continued to battle himself, their lightsabers crackling and the flashes of the colliding blades illuminated the darkened cave, Peter and the dark side of himself battled more Peter weakened the dark side of himself enough, looking at his dark side Peter shook his head “No, I don’t cross the line… I walk it” he whispered before reciting the Grey Jedi Code:

_“Flowing through all, there is balance”_

_“There is no peace without a passion to create_

_There is no passion without peace to guide_

_Knowledge fades without the strength to act_

_Power blinds without the serenity to see”_   
  


_“There is freedom in life_

_There is purpose in death”_   
  


_“The Force is all things and I am the Force_ “

The Dark side rose to his feet, raising the red lightsaber over his head he prepared to strike Peter down but instead Peter opened his eyes and with a smile he spoke “Time to shut you up” he said before swinging his lightsaber around, the blade slicing through his dark side and he watched as his Dark side shatter into a thousand pieces like glass..

Peter deactivated his lightsaber and slipped it back onto his belt before he turned, Wanda was standing there with a smile before she faded from his sight, Peter smiled to himself as he finally felt more free than ever before, finally letting go of the guilt he had been carrying for 2 months since the purge.

Making his way out of the cave he found himself face to face with Yoda again, with a nod of his head Yoda spoke “Before me, you must kneel”

Peter did as he was told and kneeled before Yoda, using the force Yoda took hold of Peter’s lightsaber and stepped closer “By the right of the council, by the will of the force, rise Peter Parker… Jedi Master” he finished.

Peter looked up at him with a smile before riding to his feet “Master Yoda” he said as he bowed his head to the Grand master, Yoda bowed his head in response as he handed Peter back his lightsaber hilt, slipping the hilt back onto his belt Peter looked to Yoda “Will I see you again master Yoda?” he asked.

“One day, you will Master Parker” Yoda replied as he nodded “For now, you must survive and beware, not everything is as it appears” he warned “Soon, you must become the teacher”

Peter nodded his head and he watched Yoda walk away back to the hut, with one last smile to the former Grand Master Peter made his way back to the ship, Natasha who had secretly been watching the last 2 jedi now knew the truth, Peter was a Jedi, Carol had lied and told her that Peter was a Sith” Natasha was angry and she returned to her quarters as Peter made his way up the ramp.

Yoda watched as the ship took off, humming to himself “Survive you must, become the teacher to her you will” he said before walking back inside his hut, he needed a nap.

Even Jedi needed to take a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
